


They Drink, They Sex

by tree_and_leaf



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree_and_leaf/pseuds/tree_and_leaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>500 word ficlet written for the <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=preposterice"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=preposterice"></a><b>preposterice</b>, bad-fic summary challenge.  The prompt was: <i>Cliched plot, Harry and Draco meet at a party, they drink, they sex.</i></p><p>I don't know about the cliche, but I am proud to relate that it fulfils the other plot points and yet is very definitely a gen-fic.  It was written before canon closed, which is why Harry is teaching Defence, not being an Auror (though maybe he's taking a sabbatical?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Drink, They Sex

"Ernie gives lousy parties" muttered Harry. But Macmillan had decided to go into politics, and wanted the Boy-Who-Defeated-Voldemort's help. Ernie was certainly more decent than Fudge or Scrimgeour, so Harry had agreed, chiefly because he was up to date with the Defence marking and the only other alternative was helping Hagrid catalogue the results of another dubious experiment.

Harry glanced round the room, and realised that everyone else Ernie had invited was at least forty. Except… Oh, no.

Draco Malfoy. What was he doing there? He had been keeping a low profile since the end of the war, to general relief, and Harry didn't want to start socialising with him now.

On the other hand, he was standing by the punch.

***

"This is a lousy party" said Malfoy. It was the first thing he had said to Harry, other than "Evening, Potter", about ten drinks ago.

"Well, why did you come?"

Malfoy, swaying gently, paused, and said quietly, "Don't get asked to many parties. Even awful ones." He contemplated the melon cube in his glass in a melancholy manner.

"No more alcohol for you, Malfoy," Harry said firmly. "Er… I'll see if I can find some Gillywater… Oh no, not _her_."

Rita Skeeter's voice drifted from the hall. "I've got to get out of here" he muttered.

***

"Where are we going?" whined Draco.

"I didn't invite you."

"You promised me Gillywater."

"There won't be any Gillywater. Just tea. But more importantly, no Rita."

"Tea is good," said Draco, in a glazed sort of way. Harry sighed, and resigned himself to the inevitable.

***

"Nice of you ter give me a hand after all" said Hagrid, crashing a large mug of tea down beside Harry. "Di'n' realise they'd all spawn at once."

Harry shrugged. "Only went as a favour to Ernie, and then Skeeter turned up."

Hagrid's face darkened. "Like to see her show her ruddy face round here." Then he added, quietly, "I am a bit surprised you brought _him_. Not but what he's improved."

Draco, oblivious, was carefully parting the many legs of a soft, hairy creature. "Think it's a girl" he said happily. It seemed, worryingly, to be the most fun he'd had in ages.

"I couldn't leave him to Skeeter. You know what she's like. What are those, anyway?"

"Firecrab-puffskein cross."

"What?"

Draco, suddenly sober, squeaked "Ow! It bit me!"

"Oh, defini'ely a girl, then," said Hagrid enthusiastically. "The males jus' breathe fire."

The others stared incredulously at him. Blood trickled slowly down Draco's hand, and, unnoticed, the long thin tongue of the fireskein sneaked up and licked it off.

"Oh don' worry" said Hagrid. "They're no' poisonous. Leastways, I don' think so."

Harry sighed, and wrote down "No 1, F."

"Ar, remember yer detention in firs' year? Jus' like old times. Only the Defence teacher isn' tryin' to kill anyone."

"Wouldn't bet on it, I was having a perfectly safe evening until Potter turned up" muttered Malfoy, but there was hardly any malice in his tone.

Fin.


End file.
